Are you Serious?
by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK
Summary: Riven and the other specialists play a joke on the girls and on top of that Musa thinks Riven is cheating. Read to find out My first fic constructive critism is allowed and praise too.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

**_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_**

**Chapter one**

The specialists were outside their girlfriends' dorm. The girls were on a mission so they couldn't possibly know what was about to happen. The boys had a bag full of broken instruments that looked exactly like Musa's, dead plants for Flora, hideous dresses for Stella, broken iPods for Techna, a note that said Kiko was dead for Bloom, and a letter for Layla that said Tides was destroyed. This was all a prank. They were going to take Musa's instruments, Flora's plants, and Stella's dresses back to Red Fountain with them. The boys were doing this out of pure immaturity.

**Two days later Musa P.O.V**

"What the hell happened here?!" Stella screamed looking into her closet

"Oh no my precious flowers." Cried Flora.

Bloom started to cry as she read the fake note. Layla started running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off as she finished reading the planted letter.

"Come on girls I'm sure- Ahhhh!" Techna yelled staring at the broken IPods.

"I think I know who did this." I said with a suspicious tone in my voice while walking among the remnants of the fake instruments

"Who?" All the girls asked in unison but before I could answer the girls spoke again in unison, "Oh, the boys."

I stormed over to my phone and punched in Riven's number.

"Hey babe." Riven said

"Hey Riv, could you put the boys on the phone." I said with a bit of annoyance tied into my voice.

"Yeah,"

"Hey Musa, what's up?" Sky spoke into the phone.

"Why did you do that, you assholes?!" Stella screamed

"Whoa, Sunshine calm down." Brandon said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know what you did." Said Bloom with a grimace on her face.

"Helia?" Said Flora starting to cry.

"Oh crap." Helia whispered hitting his forehead.

"Where's Nabu? Is he there?" Layla screamed.

"Alright, whose Idea was it?" I asked.

"Sorry dude but you're in for it." Timmy said patting Riven's back.

"Shut up, Timmy. Sorry Muse it was me." Riven confessed.

"Whoa, have you ever seen Riven fess up like that?" Sky said astonished.

"Why did you do that? You know what we're coming over to Red Fountain right now." I stated

"But it's after eight." Said the boys in unison.

"Winx Beliviex! Zoomix!" Yelled all the girls at once

"We're in deep shit now." Said Brandon. document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**End P.O.V**

Just then the Winx appeared at Red Fountain. They went straight passed the boys and Saladin and went for the boys' dorm with Musa in the lead. They went into Riven and Timmy's room and found Musa's amps and instruments. Then they went to Brandon and Helia's room and got Flora's flowers and Stella's dresses and flew back to Alfea without a word staying in Beliviex the whole time. But Musa saw a girl in the back ground holding Riven's sun glasses. She shook it off.

**The next day**

Musa was glad to be jamming on her guitar again though everyone else wasn't all of Alfea and Cloud Tower could probably hear it too.

"Musa, turn it down!" Tecna screamed. Just then Mrs. Faragonda walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. F." said Musa nervously.

"Professor Saladin told me you six went to go see the boys last night. Is that true?"

"Well ya see, it was-" Musa stuttered.

"Musa, did you or did you not go to Red Fountain last night?"

"Yeah,"

"You six are to stay at Alfea with no contact to the boys what so ever for three weeks."

"Crap!"

With the boys:

"Boys in the senior class in the new west wing come to my office." Cordatorta said into the speakers. So Riven, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Nabu and Brandon reported to Cordata's office. "We're in trouble." Said Sky in a sing-song voice. Once they were in Cordatorta's office every one pointed to Riven and said, "It was Riven; It was his idea to prank the girls."

"You're not in here for that but we will discuss that later. There's a new student and-,"

"We get the deal you want us to show 'em around and make sure he doesn't get roughed up." Riven cut in.

"Well yes but I need you to show **_HER_** around-,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha?" the boys couldn't even finish the word.

"Yes I said a girl, now I trust you not to let anyone including you six 'hit on her' as you would say or let anyone into the third and fourth quarters of the old east wing. That's where her room is. And no one can go to or in her room after 4:00 pm or before 8:00 am except Helia because I trust they'll only be friends. Is that clear?" Cordatorta lectured.

"Yes." The boys said.

**The next day**

The group of senior boys saw a girl down the hall that was about 5'5 with long black hair down to her waist, black daisy duke leather shorts, a midnight blue mid drift halter top, and a black leather jacket and midnight blue pumps with a 4 inch heels.

"Whoa,"

The girl turned around. "Oh you must be the boys showing me around campus today," The boys nodded as if they were in a trance. "Hi my name is Arianna, what's yours?"

"W-well I'm Timmy, that's Riven, there's Sky, over there is Brandon, that's Helia, and the guy with the staff is Nabu." Timmy said pointing to the guys.

"You're the geek, you're the jerk, you're the prince, you're the jock, you're the poet, and you're the wizard. Is that right?" Arianna said gesturing to the respective senior. The boys just stared. "I guess I'm right."

**Riven P.O.V**

_Wait am I drooling snap out of it dude you have a girlfriend well actually you have two but whatever._

**Arianna/Musa P.O.V**

_Well at least he's not hitting on me. But wait is he drooling? _ "So where's the arena I wanna kick dragon ass!" I said, Riven just rolled his beautiful violet eyes classic Riven.

"We're not kicking dragon ass yet but we will soon enough." Said Sky laughing.

"Dammit!"

**A few hours later**

**_RING- RING –RING- RING_**

I looked at my phone it was Bloom calling. I picked it up.

"Hey Bloom what's up?"

"Nothing Musa we were just checking up on how you were doing and to see if any boy has hit on '_Arianna_' yet." Bloom let out a small giggle.

"We?"

"Hey Musa!" Stella screamed

"Oh jeez Stella, don't do that."

"Sorry Hun she's just hyper." Flora said softly.

"Well no one has verbally hit on me yet but Riven was drooling when I guessed the boys' personalities." The girls giggled. "Well talk to you later. Bye!" I hung up the phone.

I woke up to see that it was already 7:45_ Dammit! School starts in fifteen minutes! _ I brushed my hair and my teeth threw on my old jeans and my worn out sweat shirt with my red sneakers and changed back into Arianna. 7:55 five minutes to spare. I was walking to Cordatorta's class when I saw a flyer that there was going to be a surprise party at Alfea Friday and it was karaoke perfect time to meet up with my girls.

After classes ended I walked back to my room and took a shower.

**Riven P.O.V**

I was knocking on Arianna's door for three minutes now because we have to show her around Magix. "What is wrong with this chick is she deaf or something that is it I'm going in." I head water running _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! _ I jiggled the door knob it came off. The water stopped running and I heard humming that was getting louder the bathroom door opened. I saw Musa.


	4. Author's Note

**I've written most of the story but I just want to be mean and make you wait. Muahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

Past

"What the **** are you doing here!" She screamed in my face. Alright I think I'm deaf now. She had a white towel around her body. _Damn she is still hot when she's mad. _"Wait I know that look. **_YOU PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS! "_**I jumped out the window knowing what would happen to me if I didn't. I fell down nearly fifty feet and landed on my butt that hurt. I had to go tell the guys. I ran up to the dorm to see every one sitting on their beds.

"So dude where's Arianna?" Brandon questioned.

"When I went up to her room I kept knocking on the door but she didn't answer so I went in and heard the shower running I tried to get out but the door knob broke then the shower stopped running but when the bathroom door opened I saw Musa. Dudes I don't think this Arianna chick exists." I said all too quick. The boys were speechless but after a few seconds they bolted towards Arianna's room. When we got there we leaned on the door to hear what she was saying. It sounded like she was on the phone saying,

"So I was taking a shower and when I got out I still looked like me but when I opened the bath- Wait a sec guys"

We heard footsteps coming to the door we all tried to move but we couldn't Musa opened the door and we all fell into a big pile. "What the freaking hell?" Then she just closed the door in our faces still looking like Musa.

"Okay dude I believe you." Sky said.

**Musa P.O.V**

I kept talking on the phone, "Girls I have to come back to Alfea but I'm still staying here until Friday at the dance."

"What dance Hun?" Flora asked.

"Oh sorry Flo that dance is supposed to be a secret." I apologized

"So Musa why did you say hold on?" Tecna questioned.

"Oh yeah, the boys were leaning against the door trying to listen to our conversation. I'll just put a non-remembrance spell on them."

"Oh okay then, bye." Layla replied.

"Alright bye!" I said happily.

Just as Musa hung up the phone, she heard Cordatorta's voice over the speakers, "Would Ms. Arianna Valtez report to my office."

I then screamed, "Damn you Riven, gah!"

In Cordatorta's office

"You wanted to see me?"

"Musa your safe." I changed back

"Please don't tell Mrs. Faragonda she'll kill me!" I pleaded

"I won't tell Mrs. Faragonda only because if my girlfriend was cheating on me I would hatch the same devious plan. Now if I were you I would go to their room and cast that spell."

"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I ran out the office and headed towards the boys' room. I knocked on the door.

Then I heard Nabu scream, "What!" He opened the door. "Oh it's you." He gestured for me to come in.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" I said bouncing up and down.

"Dude, go calm your girlfriend down!" Brandon spat, "Even Stella isn't this hyper when she goes shopping."


	6. Chapter 6

Paste you

**"**Alright, what's your surprise?" Riven nonchalantly questioned.

Then Musa chanted, "This; Memorius Disappearius." The boys fell down unconscious. "Alright then I'll let you boys sleep." As Musa walked out of the dorm she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." Musa looked up; it was that girl she saw with Riven's sunglasses. "I know this may seem rude but what's your name and why are you here?"

"Well, um, my name is Scarlet and I'm here to talk to Riven, my boyfriend."

"YOUR WHO NOW?" Musa screamed.

"My boyfriend." Scarlet replied

"No he's not your boyfriend he's mine."

"You know what we're probably talking about different guys." Scarlet stated.

"Yeah you're right I over reacted." Musa confessed. "What room is your boyfriend in maybe I know him?"

"Oh he's in 205."

"Yep we are definitely taking about the same guy." Musa said nodding her head. "RIVEN!" With that both girls stormed over to Riven's room. Once they were in Musa didn't hesitate to slap Riven. Scarlet giggled. Riven woke up.

"What the hell was that for?" He said rubbing his cheek. Then he saw both girls standing there with their hands on their hips. "Hehe…he… uhhhh crap."

"Please can you tell me why we are both standing here ready to punch your face in?" Scarlet questioned sarcastically.

"…" Riven was speechless.

"Answer us dammit!" Musa slapped him again. "Choose one or we both leave."

"Are you asking me to choose between you? Well you know what I choose...

**sorry its short.**


	7. Chapter 7

…. Scarlet"

Musa ran out of room the crying. When she got back to her dorm she immediately called Bloom.

"Bloom I want to come back."

"WHY?"

"Riven cheated on me then he chose the other girl."

"What! Stella, make a portal for Musa to come through. Code R.X.M"

Stella gasped. Just then a portal appeared in Red Fountain and Musa ran through it into Layla's open arms and started balling.

"Alright girls how about we go to the Fruity music bar to see Roxy and Musa can sing her heart out." Flora suggested. Musa swallowed and nodded.

** At the Fruity Music Bar**

Musa got up on stage and sung,

_Hey boy I never had much game_

_Thought you needed to upgrade_

_So you went and walked away way way_

_Now I see you been hanging out with that other girl in town_

_Looking' like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_(x2)Remember all the things you and I did first_

_Now you're doing them with her (x2)_

_You got me got me like this_

_(x2)And now you're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went_

_Come on(x2)_

_You got me got me like this_

_Boy u can say anything u wanna _

_I don't give a shh _

_No one else can have ya_

_I want u want u back_

Riven walked in with Scarlet. Musa gulped but resumed singing while pointing to Riven

_You broke it off thinking I'd be flying_

_Now you feel like shh looking at me cryin_

_I want u back x2_

_Please this aint even jealousy _

_She aint gotta thing on me _

_Trying to rock those ugly jeans _

Musa was now pointing to Scarlet.

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

Musa's voice was getting weaker every second she looked at Riven until her voice faded out completely. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran off the stage with her face bur**i**ed in her hands.

"What happened to her?" Riven asked completely out of it.

"Oh you just played a horrible joke on the Winx club and cheated on her then chose me over her." Scarlet replied like it was nothing.

"**_WHAT!?" _** Riven immediately screamed. Riven then ran towards where Musa was. She was right there crying into Bloom's shoulder.

**Riven P.O.V**

Stella noticed me first. _Oh no, I'm in for it. _

"Get out of here! First you play a joke on us then you break Musa's heart!" Stella slapped me. Slapped by two girls in 16 hours. That has to be some sort of record. Damn that girl can slap hard.

"God you didn't have to do that Stella."

"Yes I did now why are you here?" Stella said a little less mad.

"I want to talk to Musa."

"I really don't think that she's in the mood to talk." Stella retorted.

"Please, just for a second."

"Fine, Musa, Riven's here,"

"NO! STERO BLAST!" _Musa tried to hit me with one of her blasts! _

"I tried and she doesn't want to see you." Stella replied.


	8. A very sad author's note

Guys i have bad news my dad told me that reading and writing fan fiction 'doesn't contribute to my education' so expect me to update at the least once a month. :'(


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't you think that's obvious?"

_"_Uh just get out of here you air head." She replied coldly.

"Why am I an airhead?"

"Cuz, you probably don't know that you're the only specialist that hadn't made up with his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend in your case." I texted the guys as soon as Stella left me alone.

From: _Chickmagnet55_

To: _hotprince237_

_Hey, Goldilocks did u and ur girlfriend make up?_

From: _hotprince237_

To: _Chickmagnet55_

_Don't call me goldilocks ya me and bloom did make up_

From: _Chickmagnet55_

To: _hotprince237_

_Did the othr guys make up with their gf's?_

From: _hotprince237_

To: _Chickmagnet55_

_Yeah they did. Y?_

From: _Chickmagnet55_

To: _hotprince237_

_Cuz Stella told me that I wuz the only 1 hoo hadnt. G2G_

From: _hotprince237_

To: _Chickmagnet55_

_K. c ya_

**No P.O.V**

After that he went back over to Scarlet. "Scarlet, we're through."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Are you telling me that you like that little twerp more than me?"

"One, she's not a twerp, you are. And second, I love her." Riven felt his heart do a back flip when he said that.

"Fine, I don't care about you, I was just using you as a toy." After his little conversation with Scarlet, he went to Alfea to look for Musa. As he was about to knock on Musa's door, he stopped himself. What was he going to say to her? He can't just go in there and say, 'Hey will you get back together with me?' Can he? _Alright, trust your gut, Riven. _He went in.


	10. Chapter 10

What he saw broke his heart into a million pieces. Musa, was sitting there KISSING Jared… They finally broke apart. Musa looked around the room, but just as she was about to turn to Jared she saw a flash of magenta.

"Riven?" Riven stopped in the hallway. Musa comes out in to the hallway with an expression on her face that looked like she had just seen a ghost. Riven immediately regretted stopping. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say something, but you obviously don't care so, I'll be on my way." Riven said with a little sadness in his voice.

"No, Riven I want to listen."

"You know how we pulled that prank on you guys? Well, we had been at the bar since 8:00 and we were all drunk. And then I got drunk again before you and Scarlet came in so, that's why I chose her. Not because I like her more than you. Well what I'm trying to get at is, Musa Juliette Melody, I love you." Musa gasped when she heard this.

"Riven, that's really nice of you, but I'm with Jared now and I love him so…"

"Alright you've killed me once, you've killed me twice, but I won't let it happen a third time." Riven left Alfea and decided to call Stella.

"Hello?" Stella asked on the other end of the line.

"It's Riven,"

"Bye!"

"No, Stella, wait."

"What?" Stella asked harshly.

"I need you and Amores' help."

"Oh, I see. You wanted to go tell Musa that you love her then walked in her room and see her kissing Jared then walked out. Then she followed you, then you say you love her then Musa LIED, emphasis on the word lied, saying she loves Jared. Riven, she loves you, but is just too hurt to admit it. Amore told me."


End file.
